A fuel filter having a filter housing, having an electrical connector element on the element and having an electrical connector element on the housing, is known from DE 10 2013 009 198 A1, wherein the connector elements on the element and on the housing are electrically connected to each other when the filter element is installed in the filter housing. A guide ramp with a ramp surface is arranged in the filter housing. When the filter element is plugged into the filter housing in the axial direction relative to the filter axis, with the connector end face in the front, the connector element on the element and another segment of the connector end face impact the ramp surface. By rotating the filter element clockwise in the filter housing about the filter axis, which corresponds to the helical route of the ramp surface, with a simultaneous movement of the filter element in the axial direction toward the connector end face of the filter housing, the filter element is guided along the ramp surface. The electrical connector element on the housing is arranged on the end of the ramp surface. The connector element on the element then electrically connects to the connector element on the housing. In this way, the filter element is positioned in the correct installation position in the filter housing. The electrical connection is completed by the rotary/plug movement of the filter element.